Unpleasant discovery
by Myracile
Summary: During his seventh at hogwarts, Severus Snape discovers something that is going to change his life forever.


Hi everyone, i finally worked up my courage to write a fanfic (just a little one shot though) after years of reading them. Bear with me, english is not my mother tongue. If you see any mistake, vocabulary, grammatical or anything please tell me. Enough of me now ! Enjoy the story and don't forget to tell me what you think of it !

* * *

Severus Snape was walking slowly, completely absorbed in his thoughts. The Christmas slug club party was approaching and he did not want to go.

Despite all the praises Slughorn had given him, despite all the countless numbers of time he had almost begged his favourite student to come, Severus wouldn't come. He wouldn't come even if he was paid for it !

All of that because of Potter, that damn obnoxious Potter !

After seven long years of constant hatred,he felt more angry than ever. Potter, the grinffidor quidditch hero ! My ass thought Severus, he couldn't stop showing off even if his life was threatened, the idiot !

It was Potter who ruined his friendship with Lily his Lily. If that fool hadn't humiliated him in public he wouldn't have called lily a **mudblood** and she'd still be his friend or maybe something more ? But none of that could happen since Potter was in the picture.

«He'll see when the Dark Lord will arise publicly, he'll see what we'll do to traitors like him. He won't be around much longer.» Severus thought eager to see his long time enemy's end.

But now rumours around the castle claimed that him and Lily were going out.

«impossible !» thought severus gloomily. He could not conceive his precious and talented Lily to go out with such a self-centered prat. She deserved so much better, she deserved someone who could protect her from the upcoming harm.

He could do that, he was in the position to do that. The dark mark on his left arm proved it.

This incessant gossiping also proclaimed that Potter had ask lily to go to the slug club party with him. That is why Severus would not come.

Anyway, he could not believe this horror until he had had a proof. But did he really want a proof ?

However something stopped his dark pondering, a warm familiar laugh. He stopped walking and turned his head towards the lake, where the laugh came from.

Twenty feet away a girl with long flowing dark auburn hair was standing, still laughing. She walks towards her partner behind a thick tree, and disappeared behind the tree trunk.

Severus, curious, drops his bag cautiously and walks on his tiptoes towards a relatively thick bush where he would finally see with whom was Lily.

He stops dead, as if a mace had knocked his head hard.

His eyes wide open in shock.

POTTER ! She was laughing with him, not at him !

Potter was looking at her in such way, that severus's thoughts suddenly became murderous. But he could not't even move his arm to his pocket to curse him.

He was frozen in shock. The worse that could ever happen was taking place just a few feet away from him. Lily was returning it ! This caring and passionate look in her stunning emerald green eyes.

«How come she do such a thing !» thought severus still frozen.

He could easily remember the numerous times when she had complained to him about how much Potter was an «arrogant toerag»; and that she was positively sick of his constant flirtatious behaviour «like to go to Hogmeade with me Evans ?».

He could not't comprehend this.

The way she was casually talking with him after all these times when had put his robes on fire, jinxed him etc...

But the most awful was to come. James Potter sat down his back against the tree and lily sat on lap, on HIS LAP !

She leaned down on him and he played softly with her hair. «How dare he do that !» Severus almost shouted but restrained himself. She was his lily, no one touched her that way especially not Potter. He felt his anger building up within himself.

He was going to run towards them, curse that damn Potter and try to reason lily.

He stood up, took two steps and stopped dead.

His worst nightmarish fears happening under his own eyes. Lily was kissing him ! Kissing Potter ! His heart sank to his feet. Unable to move, staring at them, he felt tears wallowing in his eyes. He could not't, he could not't cry, no death eater is to cry for a girl.

Even if you've loved her for years ? Said a voice in his head.

He didn't see James and Lily had gotten up and headed their way back to the castle. He felt Potter's shocked and angry gaze on him. He'd been found out. He suddenly turned back, running, unable to think clearly, but he knew Potter was going to suffer.

He won't go to that ball with her, i swear on the dark lord he won't.

As he reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Severus muttered «_pureté avant tout _» and passed through the dark wall.


End file.
